


All I want for Chrismas

by leveragus



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leveragus/pseuds/leveragus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Sharon talk about their Christmas plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Chrismas

**All I want for Christmas**

JAB – JAB – CROSS

JAB – CROSS – JAB – UPPERCUT

Lieutenant Andrew Flynn was putting all his frustration and anger in his punches directed to the punching bag. Right, left, right. He dried some of his sweat on his forehead with the back of his glove and then he restarted punching  the bag angrily.

“I hope it’s not me” a female voice startled him. He quickly turned around to see his captain dressed in black yoga pants and a navy blue LAPD t-shirt.

“What?” he asked confused. He tried not to sound too distracted. His eyes lingered on his boss’s figure. From her legs to the curves of her hips ending on her breast. He shook his head and connected his eyes with hers.

She was smiling at him and for a moment he wondered if she knew he had been checking her out.

“The person you’re thinking of when punching the bag.” She explained. “I hope it’s not me”

He smirked. Yeah, a couple of years back it might have been her he would imaginary threw punches at, especially when she was still working at FID and investigating him for whatever.

“Don’t worry,” he gave her a boyish grin “it’s not you” he pushed the punching bag away from his body and then hit it when it swung closer. “You don’t usually come to the gym” he observed  in between punches. “What brings you here?”

She shrugged. “Oh, you know, holidays period. I usually do some extra work out on the treadmill to get rid of those extra calories.”

He puffed. “You’re always in great shape”

“Well, thank you Andy” she smiled at his compliment “But it doesn’t just happen. I exercise and follow a diet” She got on the treadmill next to him so they could continue to talk while exercising.

The department gym wasn’t really busy. Two other police officers were in the room, but farther in the back lifting weights.

“So are you going to tell me?” she suddenly asked while she began running at a slow speed.

“Tell you what?” he threw another strong punch, sending the bag swinging way back.

“Who are you angry with?” Her eyes looking at him closely.

He sighed deeply and stopped the bag with both his boxing gloves. “Try to guess? My ex-wife. Seriously, that woman is giving me more trouble now than when we were married”

Sharon knew that things weren’t progressing as well as Andy would like with his family. She had seen how things were tense between Andy and his ex. As much as Andy was trying to repair his relationship with his kids, his ex-wife was creating obstacles and her lieutenant was getting frustrated, and frustration led to mistakes.

“What did she do now?” she asked carefully.

“She is trying to convince Nicole not to invite me at dinner for Christmas, two days before Christmas day” he shook his head “She said I’m not trustworthy.” He began punching the bag again. “I get it that I made a mess with the all…” he waved his left hand “… well you know…”

She nodded. He certainly made a mess when he let his family believe that  things between them were more than just friendly. She had been a bit taken aback with all Nicole’s questions at the theatre when she had gone with him to the Nutcracker. After a few babbling words and angry glares, he had finally confessed to her what was really going on. Initially she had been slightly angry with him, but then she understood it hadn’t completely been his fault. Also after meeting his ex-wife, she empathized on why he did it.

“I’m sure Nicole won’t be bullied into it. She’s a responsible young woman”

“Yeah, still… it feels like it’s a continue battle all the time. It took me a lot to agree to go to those counselling meeting knowing I was going to be blamed for everything that went wrong in the past years. But that’s okay, I’ve been to enough AA meetings to know how to get through them. I can take it if it means spending more time with my kids and step grandsons. Still…”

She paused the treadmill and looked at him worriedly. “Andy, you know that if it gets bad, if you feel like…” she didn’t know how to approach the subject.

“What? Take a drink?” he snorted. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to throw away nearly twenty years of sobriety for a little family drama, especially not for my ex-wife”

She sighed silently, relieved to know he wasn’t in such a bad place. “But if you can’t reach your sponsor and you feel like talking, you know I’m here for you, right?” she laid a hand on his arm reassuringly.

He smiled at her. “I know, thank you” he gently laid his glove on top of her hand and he  wished he weren’t wearing those thick gloves so he could feel her delicate skin under his fingertips.

She smiled back and then turned around to start running again. “And if things don’t work out and you need a place to stay for Christmas, there’s always room at my table.”

“Is it only going to be you and Rusty?”

“Yeah, my kids are going to spend the holidays with my parents, skiing” her voice sounded disappointed. She had hoped that her kids would have changed their minds, but they had invited their friends at the chalet and she understood that Christmas skiing with friends sounded more appealing than spending it in the sunny LA with the chance that she was going to be called out for work.

“I’m sorry to hear that” he told her sincerely. “How long has it been since you last saw them?”

She sighed “Too long. I hear them every week on the phone or by email, but it’s not the same” her eyes shiny.

“You really can’t take a couple of days off and go there?”

She shook her head “No, not with these threats against Rusty and…” she stopped suddenly.

“The threats against you” he said bitterly, punching again the bag angrily. He didn’t like it. He told her so many times, volunteered to come and pick her up and take her back home every day, but she had refused telling him that Rusty’s detail was sufficient.

“Remember the office Christmas party later this evening” she changed subject.

“Yeah, whose brilliant idea was it again?”

“Some study saying it’s good for morale and working relationship”

“Waste of time if you ask me” he grunted

“Not having much of a Christmas spirit, are you?” she smirked. She turned off the machine and stepped off it. She dried her face with a towel and took a sip of water from her bottle. “Well, I’m done for today”

“Yeah, me too” Andy started taking his gloves off and Sharon helped him. He nodded in thanks.

“See you back at the office.” She smiled and walked towards the women changing room.

Andy watched her swing away and smirked.

Thankfully the rest of the day had been quiet and after finishing the paperwork, Major Crimes division started its party. They had both alcoholic and no-alcoholic drinks, food, sweets. Buzz and Rusty had put on some Christmas music while Provenza was in charge on the secret Santa presents. Everyone was having a great time. Sharon was chatting with Amy while sipping her drinks. She could feel someone staring at her and she looked around to find Flynn  watching her. Lieutenant Tao was talking animatedly next to him, but he was obviously not listening to him. Their eyes met and she slightly blushed. He suddenly pointed at her office indicating to follow him. She watched him enter the office and close the blinds and door behind him. Thankfully nobody seemed to have noticed it  and, after excusing herself with Amy, she followed him.

“What did you need to talk to me about?” she asked once they were safe behind doors. She felt a little apprehensive being so close to him.

“Here” Andy handed her a small  red and gold package.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. “I’ve already received my gift from my secret Santa”

He shrugged “Nobody says you can’t get more”

“But…” she gasped at the present in her hands.

“You don’t have to open it now” he smirked. “It’s for Christmas morning”

She smiled. “Thank you, Andy. Now I feel bad that I didn’t get you anything”

He waved her off. “You don’t have to get me anything. You’ve done so much for me this year. It’s the least I could do after dragging you into my family drama.” He chuckled.

She took a step closer to him. “You don’t have to thank me for that. It’s what friends do”

“Right, friends” he smiled, but he couldn’t help feeling a pang of sadness. He realized he didn’t want to be just friends with her.

“Andy…” she whispered. She felt the rising tension between them

It was now or never. Andy unexpectedly covered her lips with his. It was a delicate touch, almost invisible. Then he slowly nipped at her bottom lip, his tongue designing imaginary patterns. She moaned and opened her mouth inviting him in. The kiss was now urgent. They knew people would soon notice their absent and they wanted to make most of it until they could. Andy sunk his fingers in her auburn locks, while  Sharon’s free hand climbed up his back and settled at the base of his neck, bringing him closed to her. After what seemed like an eternity, they reluctantly had to let go because of the lack of oxygen.

Their foreheads were leaning against each other and they were panting out of breath.

“Well…” Sharon said between breaths “that was unexpected…”

He chuckled. “What? The kiss? Like you didn’t notice I wanted to do that for months”

She blushed “No… well… I mean… “ she was embarrassed. “That was one hell of a kiss”

“Yeah” he agreed and brushed his lips against hers again.

“Andy…” she tried to talk, but he wasn’t making things easy. “We need to go back to the party” she said against his lips, but she soon surrendered to him. She closed her eyes and let be taken away.

“We really must go” she tried again.

Andy exhaled the breath he was holding and let her go. “Yeah” his hands were now resting on her waist. “Please promise me that we’re going to talk about this”

She sighed “You know things are complicated. There’s so much to consider…”

“Sharon” he interrupted her, his eyes holding hers. “We will deal with everything, let’s just not ruin this moment”

She smiled sadly and nodded. They could at least have this moment and leave all their troubles and worries out of the door. She got on the tips of her toes and quickly pecked his lips.

They moved out of each other’s arms and tried to look presentable, hoping no one would guess what they had been doing inside her office.

She raised her eyebrow at him asking him if she looked okay and he nodded. She went to open the door, but a hand on hers stopped her. She turned around frowning.

“You did give me a gift”

“What?” she shook her head not understanding.

“This…” he waved his hand between them “You” he smiled. “That’s all I need”

It sounded to cheesy coming out from her grumpy lieutenant, but it made her feel better. She smiled and they went back to the party. Maybe this Christmas was going to be special after all.

 

 THE END

 


End file.
